Full Moon's Flight
by Badguy L I
Summary: This is a one chapter lemon so if don't like then please don't read. Flei, a friend of Miaka's, gets sucked into the book and is brought to a new world clueless. The Emperor has already taken a liking to her, but does she feel the same way? Hotohorixoc


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are from Fushigi Yuugi. I only own ocs, Flei.

Flei-Miaka's and Yui's classmate, Miaka introduced her to the "Universe of the Four Gods" and now she has to find a way to reach Suzaku to help her overcome her fear... (has short blue hair and dark green eyes)

Author's note: This is a lemon so if you are not comfortable with it then please do not read.

A normal time to read...

"Hey Miaka! What are you two hiding from me?!" I asked almost screaming. This was going to turn out wierder than I thought. Miaka opened a red book and a red light appeared.

"Flei..." A voice called out in my head.

"What the-! Who is in my head?!" I said freaking out.

"You are needed here."

"Miaka? What is going on?" I asked. Miaka smiled cheerfully. "It's Suzaku, he needs you. He is the god of what the seven constellations call for help." Miaka answered as we transported through.

"Gah! What the hell?! Uh...where are we?" I asked as I landed roughly on the tile floor. Miaka turned to me with a laugh, "You are new so I'll have Hotohori explain it to you." She pointed toward a man with long brown hair put into a low ponytail. He was beautiful but thinking like that would cloud my mind.

"Hoto...hori?" I repeated his name a bit nervously. Hotohori nodded and gave me a bow in courtesy. This was getting wierder than usual.

"Yes, priestess of Suzaku. I have wished you to come here...I need your assistance." Hotohori said kneeling down.

"Uh, okay. I guess I should try to see what I can do..." I said with a sweat drop.

As we walked down the hallway, Hotohori explained everything to me. How in my world, that people were being possessed. Now I understood why my hands were covered in blood that day when I touched my pencil in school. I didn't have an injury but something was not right.

"Priestess of Suzaku, your power is stronger than we've sensed it from far away do you accept it?" Hotohori asked. I turned to Miaka with a sigh of not knowing what to do.

"...Yes, I accept it." I said nodding my head. Hotohori smiled gently which made me blush even though I was into my school work more than dating.

"So you brought a friend huh, Miaka? She ain't that bad looking." Tamahome commented. Miaka twitched and clenched her fists. "Tamahome-don't even think about it!" she growled.

"Come on now, Hotohori has a thing for this girl you brought here! What am I suppose ta do? I love you, don't you know that?" Tamahome smiled. Miaka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried that Nuriko is gonna try to fight her..." Miaka said with her head tilted to the side.

. . .

"Well, I better get started." I told Miaka as I was now wearing an old style kimono. It was black and purple with pink cherry blossom petals on it. "Huh? Where are you going Flei?" Miaka asked. "I'm gonna look at the pond outside. I'll be fine." I said walking away.

Outside, I kneeled down by the pond placing my hand into the water. "...There is Koi in here and Carp too." I said cheerfully. "I've never seen these since I was five." I said watching the fish swim around my hand.

"Since you were five?" Hotohori's voice came from behind. I quickly turned around a bit scared and slipped, "Woah!"

Hotohori caught me by my hand and pulled me into his arms. "...Thanks Hotohori." I said nervously. "I didn't notice you there." I took a gentle breathe. "Sorry to have scared you but, you were talking about the fish in the pond?" Hotohori asked. "Uh...yes! I used to live by a lake when I was little...but now I live in the city away from what I am really interested in." I said with a frown.

Hotohori glanced at the water and picked up a baby bird that fell into it. The baby bird was chirping for air. "Can you take care of this?" he asked handing the bird towards me. I placed a finger over the bird's chest and gently put pressure against it. The bird spat out water and stared at me and Hotohori. The bird began to chirp happily and pecked me gently on my cheek. "Hotohori, it's happy..." I said smiling gently.

"Do you want to take care of it? I will assist you." Hotohori said placing my chin in the palm of his hand. "...Yes." I said nodding my head. Hotohori smiled and brought me inside. I placed the bird on my pillow at the desk and sat down on the bed. Hotohori sat down next to me. I watched the bird fall asleep and yawned.

"You love animals and plants." Hotohori spoke. "Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. I want to grow many different types of trees, flowers, everything. Since I was little I loved how things grew differently...but since my parents died, I couldn't do a thing." I said sadly. Hotohori focused his eyes on me and touched my cheek.

"Uh, hotohori...?" I questioned. Hotohori placed his lips on mine gently and moved his body closer to mine. "...Flei, you may be a priestess of Suzaku but, you are something more to me..." Hotohori said moving his hand against my neck. "...Hotohori, I-I..." I felt Hotohori's lips press against mine and I couldn't resist. My eyes closed halfway and I felt my legs tremble in fear.

"Flei, don't be scared..." Hotohori said holding my hand. "Hotohori, I want to...but I don't want to have a child the first time." I said a bit worried. "I won't have you pregnant the first time Flei. I promise..."

"...What will you do if I am pregnant?" I asked. "You will be my empress." he simply answered. "Empress?" I thought. "You are the emperor?" I asked surprised. "Yes. I knew that you would ask me such a question...I won't hide anything from you." Hotohori moved his hand further down my leg.

I felt a draft run between my legs as Hotohori pulled the ribbon free of my kimono. "You are only 16 years of age, am I correct?" he asked. "Yes." I said trying to not look at him directly in the eyes. Shit. It wasn't working, his eyes focused on mine. "I am 18. I have wanted you for too long Flei, watching you from this world. Miaka has told me about you also. Your body has forbidden everything to touch but you want me to have you." Hotohori murmured softly in my ear. I placed my hands on his smooth chest and he opened his robe more.

I felt warm but then again I felt nervous being with him. "Hotohori..." I called out his name. Hotohori kissed me lightly and ran his hands down my sides gently stroking his fingers. His touch was making me comfortable. My body wanted more but my mind was scared like hell. "Flei..." Hotohori moved his lips down my neck and I wrapped my fingers in his hair. "Flei, let me inside you." he pleaded. "Hotohori, yes..." I said as he removed his robe and opened mine. He then placed his hands all over my body, exploring me.

"Flei-this will hurt only for a bit." Hotohori warned me. I looked at him a bit worried as I ran my fingers through his hair gently. "What will?" I asked. "This..." Hotohori placed his lips on mine forcing his tongue to play with mine as he entered my body. I felt tense for that moment and cried out his name. Hotohori held me tightly and kissed me deeply making me calm down. Hotohori began moving his body and mine so slowly and gently. "My name...say it for me." He ordered. I couldn't think straight. Hotohori was filling me so suddenly.

"I-I can't...I can't think straight." I said right before he kissed me again. "Don't worry I will say your name over and over. I want to hear your voice..." Hotohori said rocking more steadily. "H..hotohori..." I was able to speak but not that well. "Yes, say my name again." Hotohori muttered as he began sweating lightly. I kissed his neck lightly and held onto him.

"Hoto...hori." I spoke again. "Yes, you are beginning to speak clearly. Say my name once more." Hotohori smiled sweetly as he continued moving. He soon sped up his pace and my body was getting filled with something strange. Hotohori made me look at him as he went in deeper.

The pressure was gentle and just right. I didn't want to leave this world and I knew Hotohori wanted me to stay. I still didn't know if I could. "Flei..." Hotohori called out as he spilled inside me. I gasped, but let out a cry as the orgasm took over us. "Hotohori..." I smiled as I felt fatigue. Hotohori held me gently. "I won't let you go Flei. I promise..." he kissed me before I fell asleep.


End file.
